À travers les saisons
by An Eerie Fairy
Summary: Merlin, Morgana, Arthur et Guenièvre vus et comparés aux saisons
1. L'Hiver

Bonjour ! C'est la 1ère fois que je publie sur ce fandom ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira, et que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop lourd. Je prends toutes les critiques de toute façon !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

L'Hiver

Si Morgana avait été une saison, elle aurait été l'hiver.

Sa beauté, comme les étendus blanches immaculées qui se déroulaient à perte de vue et vous aveuglaient de leur brillance, en était la preuve la plus frappante. Sa peau était aussi pâle que la neige qui recouvrait le royaume à cet instant. Une pâleur qui la rendait d'autant plus troublante, quand elle était encadrée par ses longs cheveux d'ébènes, d'un noir aussi profond que le plumage des corbeaux. Pourtant, Morgana n'était pas qu'un joli visage. Elle était aussi un esprit, aussi aiguisé et tranchant que la lame d'une épée, ou que la glace. Quelle répartie acerbe et quelle ténacité quand elle se dressait face à Uther, défendant ce qui lui semblait juste ! Quelles paroles cyniques quand elle remettait Arthur à sa place, le faisant choir de son piédestal !

C'était tout aussi efficace que la magie.

Et comme l'hiver, comme les flocons délicats qui tombaient, Morgana était fascinante à regarder ... et magique.

Merlin se souvenait d'ailleurs encore très bien de la première fois où elle était apparue devant lui. Dès qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce ce soir là, lors du banquet, toute la salle avait retenu son souffle. Tous les regards s'étaient portés vers elle, éblouis par sa beauté. Même Arthur à l'époque, n'avait pas été insensible au charme de la demoiselle - qui s'en amusait d'ailleurs, un sourire fier et malicieux dessiné au coin des lèvres.

Car oui, l'hiver, tout rude qu'il pouvait être, était malicieux, et pouvait se révéler être un incorruptible farceur: pourquoi donc les enfants adoraient-ils, sans cela, batailler dans le neige l'hiver ? Pourquoi donc, s'amusait-on, sans cela, à glisser et danser sur la glace avec des patins, ou à faire des bonhommes de neige ?

L'hiver était une période de fête après tout. Qui se parait de milles et une couleur; qui aimait à se draper de guirlandes, ou d'étoffes soyeuses, telles les robes fluides et vaporeuses que Morgana arborait dans toute sa splendeur. L'hiver se voyait éclairé la nuit d'une myriade de petites lumières, comme ces petites boules de noël qu'on accrochait au sapin; et les bijoux d'or que la pupille d'Uther portait autrefois illuminait tout autant son être.

L'hiver voyait en son sein les feux de cheminée, les feux du foyer et de la chaleur s'allumaient; mais ces feux étaient cachés, enfouis, semblables à un secret à l'intérieur des maisons.

Morgana avait en elle ce feu chaleureux et compatissant: elle avait ouvert son monde à Gwen, sa servante, avec qui pourtant, selon le protocole, elle n'aurait pas dû être amie; elle avait ouvert son monde à Mordred, quand il n'était encore qu'un enfant, poursuivi et apeuré.

L'hiver restait ainsi mystérieux et méconnu aux yeux du monde. Peu de personne savait ce qui se cachait réellement sous les belles masses blanches de poudreuse.

Il protégeait farouchement ses trésors grâce à la neige; il tentait comme il le pouvait de dissimuler ses angoisses, ses peurs, ses doutes.

L'hiver ne se découvrait de ce fait que face à ceux qui réussissaient, par leur bonté d'âme, à faire fondre la neige dont il s'entourait. Morgana avait tenu caché ses pouvoirs autant de temps que cela avait été possible ; elle avait cependant fait part au début, de ses inquiétudes vis à vis de ses cauchemars à Gaius, à Merlin, qu'elle considérait comme de bons amis et conseillers. Mais aux yeux de l'hiver, ils avaient ensuite été incapables de l'aider et pire que tout, l'avaient trahie. Trahissez l'hiver et il deviendra terriblement amer et rancunier.

C'est pour cette raison d'ailleurs qu'il demeurait assez solitaire, loin de la foule. Fier et réservé, il tendait à observer de loin, n'apparaissant dans sa vraie nature qu'aux personnes qu'il jugeait les plus dignes de confiance.

Seulement, Merlin avait laissé l'hiver s'empêtrait dans cette solitude, se recouvrant chaque fois d'un peu plus de neige. Et quand le givre était apparu un beau matin, seul capable d'écouter les lamentations de l'hiver, ce dernier s'était peu à peu éloigné de la rassurante chaleur des flammes et avait commencé à plonger dans le froid.

L'hiver pouvait être doux, cela était certain; mais il pouvait s'avérer extrêmement dur. C'est ce qui venait en premier à l'esprit quand on songeait à lui. Et malheureusement pour Camelot, l'hiver avait abandonné les couleurs chatoyantes de Noël et s'était s'endurci. Il était devenu de plus en plus glacial, de plus en plus long. Le blizzard était né imperceptiblement, à travers les cauchemars et les peurs; la morsure de l'air glacé avait commencé au fur et à mesure à se faire ressentir. Et Morgana était devenue aussi cruelle et impitoyable que le plus froid et meurtrier des hivers.

Alors, comme on préférait souvent l'été à l'hiver, on préférait Arthur à Morgana.

La haine, la glace, s'était insinuée en elle, au point de la consumer et la brûler tout entière.

Elle avait délaissé ses belles robes et s'était drapée dans les ténèbres et la mort. La folie l'avait emportée dans un abîme de souffrance et de noirceur.

Merlin regardait les flocons blancs recouvrir doucement Camelot. Il songeait qu'il avait laissé, au cœur de l'hiver, la neige se transformer en glace; et gare au cœur de glace *. Quand la glace est là, l'hiver n'est jamais tendre.

* * *

*aucune référence à la Reine des Neiges bien sûr :D

Voilà le 1er chapitre ! Merci de votre lecture, et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)


	2. L'Été

L'Été

La saison d'Arthur était l'été. Soit l'exact opposé de sa sœur Morgana, l'hiver.

Cela peut paraître stupide et superficiel qu'on accorde autant d'importance au physique, mais on ne peut pas nier qu'il avait toujours sa part dans l'histoire. Au premier coup d'œil, on admettait sans peine que si l'été devait avoir un visage, ce serait celui d'Arthur:

Des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel, des lèvres pleines semblables à des fruits mûrs, les cheveux blonds comme les blés et lumineux comme le soleil, la carrure sportive et musclée d'un dieu. Sans oublier cette couleur rouge, qu'on retrouvait si souvent sur ses vêtements et surtout sur le blason de Camelot. Le rouge, couleur de la force et du courage, du dynamisme, la couleur du guerrier; la couleur des cerises, des fraises, des groseilles en été . Mêlés à l'or de ses cheveux, teinte princière, elle était du plus bel effet et prônait largement sa nature: l'été était prince, l'été était roi.

Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si les Lions, signe astrologique royal par excellence, naissaient en été. Arthur en partageait d'ailleurs les traits:

Il pouvait se montrer insupportablement orgueilleux et prétentieux, et se croyait alors supérieur à tout le monde. Pareil au coq qui se pavanait fièrement dans la savane, l'été semblait se considérer comme la meilleure des saisons, pour la simple raison qu'il brillait plus que toutes les autres, explosait de couleurs et que la renommée éclatante dont il était doté lui attirait les regards et le respect de la cour.

À un tel point qu'Arthur passait parfois pour un crétin fini en se montrant aussi lourd et pesant que la saison du soleil: l'été assommait les gens sous sa chaleur étouffante, et le prince assommait un certain serviteur sous sa bêtise, ses coups d'épées - quand il lui prenait l'envie d'avoir un souffre douleur - ou encore sous la montagne de corvée à faire.

Les journées étaient alors très longues, et on attendait que le soir et la nuit viennent avec impatience.

Et que dire des orages ! C'était simple: quand l'été se mettait en colère ou se trouvait irrité, ce qui vous entourait devenait soudain votre plus grand ennemi: la foudre pouvait tomber à tout instant et le vent violent vous envoyait des projectiles improvisés à la tête si vous ne preniez pas garde.

Mais malgré le sourire arrogant qu'Arthur arborait, sous la couche de fierté masculine perçait l'éclat lumineux du roi. Si au début, le respect et l'admiration qu'on lui témoignait pouvait sembler douteux, au large du temps, cela s'était avéré amplement mérité. Arthur avait évolué, et chaque jour qui passait voyait le soleil s'élever plus haut dans l'azur, plus assuré que jamais jusqu'à son zénith. Il était devenu un grand roi, avait trouvé la confiance en soi qui lui manquait dans certains moments et ses doutes et questions s'étaient envolées, telles des nuages dissipés dans le ciel.

Y demeurait seulement ensuite le soleil, astre brûlant: Arthur, le seul roi qui était et qui sera.

L'été possédait un grand cœur, généreux, sincère et dévoué: que ce soit pour son peuple et ses amis - pour qui il se serait sacrifier si besoin était-, ou pour sa femme Guenièvre - laquelle avait eu l'opportunité et la chance de goûter toute la chaleur torride des tropiques sous les feux de la passion.

Sous le règne de l'été, Albion prenait ainsi des couleurs, resplendissait de lumière et connaissait l'âge d'or. Camelot et les villages alentours débordaient de vie, de fêtes. Tout y abondait - fruits, récoltes, prospérité - tout cela sous l'œil attentif du roi superbe, qui veillait à ce que tous y trouvent bonheur et justice.

Le peuple aimait l'été, il n'y avait rien à redire. Il l'attendait toujours, même quand qu'il n'était plus.

Un jour, l'été reviendrait.

* * *

Voilà voilà : Prochain: l'Automne


	3. L'Automne

L'Automne

On a peu de considération pour l'automne. La plupart des gens juge cette période triste, terne, sans éclat. C'est la fin des beaux jours de l'été, les arbres se meurent, la végétation pourrit petit à petit et le vent froid de l'hiver s'immisce dans l'air. L'automne est presque invisible aux yeux des autres, sert uniquement à faire la transition entre le flamboyant été et le redoutable hiver, les deux saisons dominantes de l'année.

Guenièvre était une simple servante à Camelot et comme tous les domestiques, le regard de mépris auquel elle avait droit de la part des nobles pompeux à cause de son statut lui était habituel, même si elle avait du des fois se forcer à ravaler sa langue pour ne pas finir au cachot. Pas un bonjour, pas un merci, peu de respect, sauf de la part de ses amis. Effacée, sans brillance particulière, Gwen était l'automne.

Elle n'avait pas peur de se salir, de travailler de ses propres mains, même quand ce n'était pas pour elle. La boue qui collait aux bas de ses robes sans artifices quand elle allait dehors, elle n'en n'avait cure. Elle était l'automne.

Elle n'avait pas peur de sentir l'humus, l'odeur de la terre humide sous ses ongles et sur sa peau. Elle aimait ce parfum de forêt si riche, apaisant, serein, empli de fragrances à la fois de vie et de mort. Elle aimait le son des feuilles mortes qui craquaient sous les pas des marcheurs. Car derrière cet amas de pauvre flore séchée se cachait toute une faune fourmillante, encore pétillante de vitalité. Derrière les visages les plus anodins, derrière la scène dans les coulisses, se dissimulaient les personnalités les plus belles. Elle était l'automne.

Elle n'avait pas peur des petites bêtes, noirs êtres rampants, qui accouraient en vain à une fenêtre ouverte pour tenter de trouver un abri sûr. Elle-même avait parfois l'impression d'être une araignée, sur le point d'être écrasée sous une chaussure royale pour peu qu'elle déplaise, ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu aux "grands" de ce monde. Son père y était passé d'ailleurs, sous la chaussure. Et ainsi, par la suite, elle s'était posée de plus en plus en fidèle défenseuse des citoyens de Camelot, de ceux qui comme elle ne savait pas se battre, n'avait pas de pouvoir. Gwen n'était qu'une servante qui travaillait humblement. Elle restait auprès des malades, soignait les blessés, veillait les mourants. Elle était l'automne.

Mais le printemps avait réussi à semer les graines de l'amour, pour que celui-ci grandisse en l'été. Et l'automne, qui se tenait toujours derrière, après, récoltait le fruit de sa patience et de son dévouement. C'était la saison des pommes, des pommes rouges et des pommes d'amour. C'est pourquoi, si il servait pour un temps le doux hiver, l'automne se mariait bien mieux avec l'été.

Gwen avait brisé les règles et les préjugés; elle avait révélé tous les trésors qui sommeillaient en elle, au sein de ceux qui à première vue, semblaient insignifiants.

L'automne était devenu reine. Et quelle reine !

Elle était restée fidèle à elle-même, juste et droite, délicate et subtile. Elle n'avait pas changée pour un sou. Même ses robes, à l'étoffe à présent soyeuse, reflétaient toujours la même Gwen; elles l'enchantaient juste d'un manteau de feuilles chatoyantes : jaunes, oranges, vertes, marrons, rouges ...

L'automne, avec sa peau couleur de terre, ses cheveux frisés, ses yeux noisettes tendres et sombres, n'allait pas se défaire de ses couleurs quand bien même il épousait l'été et devenait royal.

Au contraire, Gwen n'en n'était que plus elle-même. Elle pouvait se libérer davantage et veiller encore plus sur ses protégés. Et surtout, elle pouvait enfin aimer, sans barrière.

Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi mystérieuse et fascinante que l'hiver, Morgana, pas aussi combative et passionnée que l'été, Arthur, mais elle était tenace, emplie de sagesse et de douceur. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle faisait une reine vertueuse et respectable: elle prenait son temps, peser chaque problème et chaque solution, réfléchissait consciencieusement avant d'agir, préférait la diplomatie et la discussion à l'action et la précipitation.

Gwen conservait sa force tranquille et continuait son bout de chemin, coûte que coûte. Même une fois Arthur parti, même si le déclin commençait, elle toujours restait, après.

Elle était l'automne.

* * *

Je vous laisse deviner le suivant et dernier :p


	4. Le Printemps

Le Printemps

La première fois que Merlin était arrivé à Camelot, c'était le printemps. Et dans les jours qui avaient suivi, Gaius le vieux médecin de la cour, avait vite fait le lien entre le magicien et la saison. Les deux allaient en parfaite harmonie l'un avec l'autre. À présent, chaque fois que le printemps revenait, il semblait à Gaius que c'était Merlin qui faisait son apparition, bien qu'il ait disparu de vue depuis longtemps.

Le jeune sorcier à ses débuts partageait le même entrain, la même joie de vivre que la saison du renouveau. Vif, insouciant, il était alors l'image même de la jeunesse: voulant changer le monde avec un grand cœur qui le rendait impulsif, un brin naïf, croyant à l'impossible, et surtout entêté comme pas deux. Une fois qu'il avait décidé quelque chose, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et il fallait toute la patience du monde pour réussir à le raisonner.

Gaius se souvenait encore très bien ainsi de cette fois où Merlin était tombé sous le charme, au premier coup d'œil, de la jeune fille qui s'appelait Freya. Le printemps était la saison de l'amour et toute logique et prudence s'envolaient d'un seul coup, balayées par les giboulées d'Avril. Freya portait d'ailleurs le nom de la déesse nordique de la beauté et de l'amour. Coïncidence ? Qui sait.

Bien sûr, avec le temps, de même que tous les êtres grandissent et évoluent, le magicien s'était assagi, et avait gagné en maturité, comme le printemps à l'approche de l'été.

Il avait trouvé sa place dans le monde, son rôle, son destin: protéger Arthur et l'aider à devenir ce grand roi dont les légendes parleraient encore dans des siècles et des siècles. Le printemps ouvrait les fleurs, faisait revenir les oiseaux, annonçait les beaux-jours. Il se devait de partir en reconnaissance, faciliter la voix et dérouler le tapis rouge à l'été; il veillait et s'assurait que ce dernier puisse venir sans encombre dans la chaîne des saisons et briller de tout son éclat. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Les deux faces d'une même pièce.

Mais le printemps devait également essuyer et réparer les dégâts et ravages causés par l'hiver. Entre eux deux, c'était une lutte perpétuelle. Merlin était le seul rempart entre la sorcière au cœur de glace, Morgana, et le roi flamboyant d'Albion, Arthur; entre l'obscurité et la lumière. Les cheveux bruns de Merlin rappelaient de cette façon les ténèbres dont se drapait l'hiver, ses yeux bleus, le ciel sans nuages en été. Et ses drôles d'oreilles évoquaient de manière comique un oiseau qui déployait ses ailes pour la première fois.

Jamais il ne se défiait de la tâche qui lui était incombée: c'était un boulot permanent, mais sans lui, jamais Camelot n'aurait pu atteindre un nouvel âge. Le printemps, c'était aussi après tout l'école de la vie, là où on apprenait - officiellement d'ailleurs, Merlin était l'apprenti de Gaius - mais également la saison de l'éternel recommencement. On y faisait des erreurs, des lourdes dont on ne se pardonnerait jamais. Et on y faisait ses premiers pas, on apprenait et découvrait sans cesse de de nouveaux sorts, de nouveaux tours, de nouvelles leçons.

Merlin, à son arrivée, avait apporté avec lui un regard neuf sur le monde et une faculté d'émerveillement sans pareil - ce qui lui valait souvent cet air quelque peu stupide sur le visage. Mais Gaius était un vieil homme: la jeunesse et les merveilles qui entouraient Merlin - sa magie - le faisait revivre, de même que le printemps réveillait les ours grognons en hibernation.

Sa magie. Sans doute ce qu'il y avait de plus insaisissable et de beau dans le printemps.

À première vue, Merlin semblait fragile et frêle, incapable de se défendre: efflanqué, flottant dans ses vêtements, s'occupant des corvées ménagères ... Mais il possédait cette magie, cachée, tel le bourgeon chétif mais gardant en son sein une véritable force de la nature. Extrêmement puissante, il fallait, comme toutes les forces nouvelles et impétueuses, savoir la contrôler, sans quoi, elle risquait fort de se retourner contre son propriétaire. Merlin avait dû apprendre à canaliser et maîtriser cette source intarissable, porteuse de rêve et de vie, qui coulait dans ses veines depuis sa naissance.

Malheureusement, il avait dû aussi faire de trop nombreux sacrifices pour devenir le célèbre Enchanteur.

Le printemps était une saison pleine de gaieté, où tout renaissait; pourtant à l'occasion, derrière le soleil timide qui perçait les nuages, elle pouvait être incroyablement triste, avec la pluie qui s'abattait comme des larmes sur le sol. La tristesse, logée dans le cœur, savait très bien se dissimuler derrière un sourire joyeux ou espiègle constamment collé au visage.

Mais le printemps se relevait toujours et n'abandonnait jamais la partie. Personne, pas même l'hiver, ne pouvait empêcher le printemps de venir, empêcher le printemps de sourire. Gaius l'avait bien compris, en observant Merlin, ou encore, Gauvain, deux êtres à l'âme d'enfant. Le chevalier marchait lui aussi main dans la main avec la saison de la renaissance, mais son printemps à lui était quelque peu différent: beaucoup plus fougueux, dragueur et belliqueux, légèrement voyou.

Néanmoins, quoiqu'il en soit, une chose restait toujours dans le printemps; ce qui le rendait éternel: l'espoir.

* * *

La fin ! Merci d'avoir lu/suivi ! et j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :)


End file.
